The invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to the manufacture of footwear, particularly casual footwear comprising sandals and other articles of footwear incorporating straps or bands in their construction and having in situ moulded outsoles.
The moulding-on of outsoles to footwear is an expensive and complicated step in the manufacture of casual footwear and it is an object of the invention to provide a method of and apparatus for the manufacture of such footwear which obviates the need for lasts, reduces to a minimum the formation of flash around the edges of the insoles of the footwear so produced and gives considerable economics in skilled labour and cost.